


Spellbinding

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Dominant Ferdinand, Face-Fucking, Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), Karaoke, Leashes, Lingerie, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, lacy knickers, weapon play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: A love spell gone wrong for Ferdibertweek2020. Hubert finds his love spell 'binding' in ways he did not expect.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

"I have ventured to the Sealed Forest in the midnight hour,  
To call to the universe to give me her power.  
In my mind is an image fair,  
A man with golden eyes and hair.  
He is the fruit juicy and ripe.  
Sunny and bright; the positive type.  
Bind his heart to mine.  
Give me his body for all time.  
For me he will be sweet,  
An apple for me to eat.  
His eyes will only see my eyes.  
Love for anyone else must die.  
I demand his lips without the need for permission  
He will lay down for me in full submission.  
His name is Ferdinand von Aegir,  
My dream, my love and my desire. "

He removed an red apple from a hessian sack. 

"Ferdinand von Aegir I command of thee,  
You will only think of me.  
Every night my face will haunt your dreams.  
I am the name embedded in all your screams  
My name will be heard in your every breath.  
Without me you will wish for death.  
You are the apple that I possess  
After one bite your love you will confess.  
Then I will bury the apple in the soil deep  
Your heart, your soul and your body will be mine to keep."

Hubert took a bite of the apple. The juices dribbled down his chin. At that moment it was a taste of bliss, a taste of Ferdinand's sweet surrender to him. He did not bother to mop up the juice, instead he chose to revel in it. Time was taken to chew the crunchy and fresh fruit. Every texture, every flavour and every scent he wanted to store in his memory. Tonight was a historic day, an celebration of love and addiction and he determined to cherish it. 

With his gloves hands he grabbed fists of dirt. Fist after fist after fist sullied the perfect white satin covering his hands. The apple needed to be buried so deep it was unsalvageable.. 

The spell was cast and the apple was buried, all that was left to do was travel to Aegir territory and see if it had worked.


	2. Letters of intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep a chapter of letters.

[B]Letter from Ferdinand to Edelgard[/B]

Dear Lady Edelgard Von Hresvelg  
Congratulations for your happy retirement and reaching this important milestone with a very honourable and honest image.

After having devoted your life to the righteous path of unifying Fodlan, and to the struggle with TWSITD, it pleases me that you have come to the point in your journey where you may rest and send a little time on yourself. Though your retirement means Fodlan loses a talented and compassionate leader such as yourself. I am happy that you will be able to live the rest of your life in peace.

Your retirement and the elimination of TWSITD means that your dedicated ally and Minister of the Imperial Household Hubert von Vested talents need to be allocated a new role in the leadership of the Empire. With that realisation I have a proposal. Hubert von Vestra has the skill set to become Deputy Prime Minister, to help me form policies for the betterment of society as a whole. He will be relocated to Aegir territory and continue to endeavour to create the world you have always dreamt of.

I wish you well in your retirement.

Thanking You,

Yours truly,

Your friend and ally,  
Ferdinand Von Aegir.

[B]Letter from Edelgard to Hubert[/B]

Dear Hubert

I am pleased and honoured to extend to you the offer of a new position in the leadership of Fodlan: Deputy Prime Minister. Let me be the first to congratulate you on your achievement. Your skills and dark heart will help Fodlan prosper. Your continued dedication and hard work will be invaluable in your new role. I wish you the best of luck. May you continue to guide the new young society with an enlightened and benevolent hand. I hope you take up the offer of Deputy Prime Minister and continue to flourish as a person.

All my love and best wishes,  
El.

[B]Letter from Hubert to Edelgard[/]

Dear Lady Edelgard,

The gracious offer you have extended to me of the position as Deputy Prime Minister to Ferdinand Von Aegir gives much contentment to my dark but benevolent heart. I humbly accept the offer. Our contrasting outlooks and prospective can only be to the advantage of society as a whole. It is regretful that I won't be able to serve under you but you deserve respite and peace for the rest of your days. You have been a ruler whose name will be passed down in history as a beacon of hope. 

I shall arrange to have my belongings transported to Aegir castle. I embark on his new chapter in my life with great excitement. I can only hope that I will continue to be a source of pride in my governance.

Yours faithfully,

Hubert von Vestra.

[B]Letter from Ferdinand to Hubert[/B]

Dear Hubert,

This morning I received a massage containing some tremendous news, I am elated that you have accepted the role as Deputy Prime Minister. My heart is performing a dance even more epic than the famous sword dance performed by the elegant Manuela Casagranda . Accommodation will be readied in expectation of your arrival. I relish the opportunity to work with a man of your supreme intelligence, vast imagination, eloquent oration skills, kind heart and dashing good looks. Be assured that you will have a pleasant surprise waiting for you on your arrival.

Have a safe journey.

Yours sincerely,  
Ferdinand Von Aegir XXX.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Ferdinand's surprise?

Hubert found himself rushing to reach Aegis territory. The thought of uniting with Ferdinand created an urgency in his heart. Sleep was short as he pushed on relentlessly. He gave the horses just enough respite to ensure their health before pushing them onwards. En route he found himself humming lovesongs. It was a rare sight to see him as joyous and whimsical. Flowers were abundant and beautiful when in love. Birds seemed to sing just for him. Beyond the umbrella of trees the sun seemed to smile down on me. Everything was more wonderful than usual. 

As Castle Aegis came into view his heart skipped a beat. Soon he would be with his beloved, soon he would be in his arms. If anyone saw his face they would be alarmed by the grin on his lips. Hubert still managed to look sinister in his merriment. Servants were awaiting his arrival. They took his horse for water, food and stable rest. Hubert was offered refreshing beverages to quench his thirst and cooling towels to wipe the sweat away from his arduous journey. 

Hubert attempted to control his passions and remain a composed and professional man. However there was no concealing his eagerness to see Ferdinand. While the servants tended to him he searched restlessly for his sweetheart. Disappointment filled his heart as he failed to locate him. "Where is Duke Aegir?" He loathed the longing evident in his voice. He thought it made him sound pathetic . 

"Duke Aegis is waiting for you in his office."

So Ferdinand's surprise was waiting for him in his office. Hubert did not forget his manners despite his urgency. He thanked the servants for their attentiveness and for the information on Ferdinand. He dismissed them with kindness before he hurried towards the office. There wasn't time to indulge in the fine art and numerous antiques decorating the castle. Normally he would have taken the time to revel in history and the glory of masterful artisans. Ferdinand took priority over everything. 

Did anyone see him running? He hoped not, he really looked bizarre at full speed, like a duck with flailing wings, an unsightly waddle and a possessed look in his eyes. Finally he reached his destination. All the waiting, longing, yearning, pining and suffering would end once he opened the door. Inside his chest his heart was a marathon runner breaking world records. He could feel it battering away his ribcage so hard it hurt. 1...2...3 inhale, 1...2...3 exhale; he repeated the routine until his ragged breathing was normalised. Every nerve sparked with the electricity of excitement, he could wait no longer. He had to see his Ferdinand. 

Tap...tap; he knocked quietly upon the door, expecting Ferdinand to open up and jump into his arms. 

"Please do come in Hubert."

Hark, a golden angel had spoken with the loveliest voice. He pushed the door aside to see his dear angel only to be greeted by a masculine desk in a powerful symmetrical design with large bold legs in rich oak and the back of a chair, tall and proud like a throne. 

"I have been waiting for you Hubert von Vestra!" The powerful voice boomed from behind the chair. "By night I have been in a restless sleep of yearning. My dreams are full of you, only you, always you. You have pulled me into your dark ocean. I hear your voice in my head and it tears me asunder. It has been torture most unkind." There was a long extended breath. Hubert tried to speak , to sympathise and ease his pain but was silenced by the dominating oration skills of the Prime Minister. "By day I have been hopelessly longing for you. It has proved difficult to concentrate on my duties, on everything."

The chair turned with deliberate slowness to add to the suspense and drama of the moment. The slowness was the sweetest cruelty to Hubert as he longed to cast his eyes on his love. Inching slowly, achingly slowly, oh how Ferdinand loved to torment. It was worth the wait when he was finally revealed. Hubert's eyes were met with an image of pure eroticism. Ferdinand was seated with crossed legs wearing nothing but riding boots. In one hand he held the spear of Assol and in the other he held the shield of Ochain. Hubert was made breathless by the sight. With mouth agog no words escaped just the pants of a dog. 

"It came like a fever one night." Ferdinand rose from the chair into a warrior's stance. His proud back, broad shoulders and mighty buttery limbs could have been sculptured from gold. He was an impressive statue, a vision of muscle and authority. "I dreamt of you and by morning I was ghostly pale. In distress my humble employees called for a doctor to visit me. He prodded my arm, looked within my mouth, ears and eyes and then checked my pulse. It was impossible for him to make a diagnosis when it was my heart that was afflicted. " 

One step forward and the point of the spear rested on Hubert's heart. Hubert gulped as he felt it prick the skin. "You will part my hair and kiss my brow. You will kiss me and feed me your nectar again and again and again, until I have drunk enough to become a god. " His sunray eyes penetrated deep into the lowest abyss of his soul. Those merciless eyes burnt Hubert alive on a spit and he loved it. The shield was laid upon the ground before Ferdinand took the offensive. The space between them was closed in the blink of a eye. Again, but on his back this time, Hubert could feel the could metal of the spear as he was forcibly pulled into Ferdinand's chest. Hubert knew he should have said something by now but arousal had stolen his voice. 

Being held close to the well defined, bulging chest was like being dragged into heaven. The skin was silk but the muscles were hard; the perfect tactile mix. Hubert hastily removed his gloves, needing direct skin contact.

My emotions," He brushed his nose against Hubert's, close enough to taste the coffee on his breath, "they have been yoyoing with great unpredictability. From depression to anxiety to hopelessness to desperation to loneliness to misery to mourning, it was ceaseless. I cried a storm over you." Ferdinand kisses Hubert hard, smashing their lips together until they became one. The bottom lip was pulled and sucked until Ferdinand had sucked all the nectar from it. A tangle of tongue, Ferdinand penetrated Hubert's breathless mouth and stole all the flavour within. 

"To cheer myself up I visited Enbarr. I visited the finest tea rooms, indulged in sweet treats and explored the numerous galleries and museums. My mood failed to lift. I attended the opera but my mind failed to escape into the grand story." Ferdinand kisses him again, their lips collided like two conkers ricocheting into pleasure. This was not what Hubert had been expecting. He had expected Ferdinand to be sweet and submissive, not a conqueror of his breath. 

The surprises kept coming when Ferdinand used the lance to scoop under his bottom so that he was sitting on it. Hubert gasped at the strength and confidence on display. Swept off his feet, he soon found himself seated on the end of the desk. "I have been thinking about all the things I want to do to you." The salacious smile hinted at what was to come. There was no hesitation, Ferdinand let arousal be his guide. Using the spear of Assol he forked Hubert's legs and groped him with eager hands. Hubert moaned into the touch, a fire ignited in his cock. Ferdinand rubbed with a firm slowness, desiring to feel his groin rise into his palm..

When Hubert became feverish with his lust, panting and wheezing, Ferdinand revealed his next move. He pushed Hubert back onto the desk and climbed on top of him. His eyes glistened with scintillating sexiness. A licking of the lips was just titillation. Was Ferdinand trying to burn him alive? The fire in his cock was now an inferno of desire as Ferdinand rubbed his groin against his in pounding gyrations. Secretly a hand reached into the drawer and removed a chain and handcuffs. Whilst Hubert was preoccupied with his lust he chained his waists to the desk. 

"What the...???" Hubert tried to sit up but his attempts were futile. He was trapped. He struggled and rived but it was useless. Ferdinand had him exactly where he wanted him. 

"The suffering when you weren't near was hell. Hubert it was hell! Cruelty unbound, nightmare released; I never want to feel that way again. That is why I have to keep you prisoner. You cannot leave me if you are chained." Ferdinand seemed alarmingly gleeful as he finished binding Hubert's legs. "I will make you happy, oh so happy. Your body will be given more love than it can handle. You will be snuggled and comforted."

Was Ferdinand being serious? Surely he had misheard him. It couldn't be true that he was going to be the prisoner of Ferdinand von Aegir. He was reeling in disbelief as he once again tried to sit up. 

"Ferdinand this is not funny!" He hissed as he gave up using any further energy. Ferdinand smiled as he seated himself in the office chair, swinging it back and forth as he admired the view. "You are adorable when you are mad. Your face becomes an allotment of tomatoes. " 

"Fuck you Ferdinand, let me out!!!" Hubert roared but the loudness of his voice failed to penetrate Ferdinand's ears. Instead of listening he started to doodle on a piece of paper. "Your beauty inspired artistic endeavours. I am going to draw your portrait and highlight the redness of your cheeks. Keep still now."

There wasn't a swear word potent enough to express his fury. He had files full of insults in the storage of his mind but for some reason couldn't access an appropriate insult. All he could do was grunt in an animalistic fashion. Ferdinand hummed a jolly little ditty as he drew. The humming soon became an irritation. "SHUT UP!" Hubert's snapped with a alligator tongue. Ferdinand just chuckled and kissed his nose. 

Ferdinand would pay for this humiliation. He would rain fire down upon him as soon as he could figure out how to escape. Was his current predicament due to his spell going wrong or was Ferdinand really like this? He would have plenty of time to consider this whilst he was chain to a table.


	4. Chapter 4

What a nightmare! Ferdinand has been absolutely intolerable the last 24 hours. The entertainment was enough to make him want to chop his ears off. Karaoke night was the worst event he could have imagined talking part in. Ferdinand did have a delicate singing voice, angelic and pure, hearing him sing was not unpleasant. Seeing him parade around performing the famous sword dance wasn't horrible. Ferdinand had bundles of grace to accompany his song. It was when he was forced to sing that the torture began. At first he had refused and managed to stay resilient until the constant nagging begun. The most vexing part was when Ferdinand manhandled his jaw and moved it around like a puppet. He had no choice but to sing or suffer endless torment throughout the night.

Night-time had been a time for peace. Ferdinand slept by him at the desk. His head used the wooden surface as a pillow for his head. It was during this time that Hubert could admire the beauty of the man. His serene face was truly handsome, the perfect representation of manhood. The fairness of his skin, so pale and ethereal, the delicious lips that loved to smile and hidden beneath his eyelids were two dazzling suns shining positivity down upon the world, made his face a marvel. If only he could make Ferdinand see that he would never leave him. How could he? Ferdinand was the positive energy he needed to keep him moving forward, the light shining in his darkest closets scaring all the monsters away and the smile that made everything worthwhile.

Sleep was scarce in his chained up state. The position on his back simply felt unnatural for slumber. Hubert was a side sleeper, a man who liked to cuddle the blanket or pillow. To restore his energy he had to make do with just closing his eyes and trying to meditate.

Morning came with a lavish breakfast: pancakes, pastries and fruit. Ferdinand had a ravenous hunger, stuffing copious amounts into his mouth with great enthusiasm. Hubert did not like being fed like a baby. What made it worse was that Ferdinand insisted on saying stupid things and making coochy sounds."Open up Hubie, here come the horsey", and "tweet, tweet, the birdy wants to fly in to the bird box ," it was comments like these that made Hubert want to incinerate Ferdinand . As infuriated as he was he still ate his full. It was important to top up the energy reserves whenever possible since he hadn't stored much during the night.

"Hubie, it is time for walkies."

What kind of fresh hell was Ferdinand subjected him to now? What was his idea of walkies? Then Hubert had a lightbulb moment. To take him for a walk he would have to be unchained. Unchained, it sounded to good to be true. With his cunning he was sure he could find an opportunity to escape. 

Ferdinand did not approach him in the manner of an ordinary person. Every step was a performance in his grand promenade. Hubert expected him to burst into song due to his exaggerated gestures. Could Ferdinand go a day without dramatising something? The end of the lead was rubbed against his cheek. Hubert squirmed, flattening himself on the table as much as possible. 

"Did you feel that? That is high quality leather, so buttery and gorgeous, just like puppy dog ears." For a little while he grinned down at Hubert with a disturbingly broad mouth and intense eyes that felt that they drilled into his brain. The lead was threaded through his fingers in an extended stroking motion. The repetitive motion halted when he reached an amulet sealed in the collar. "This pretty gem is not just decoration. Oh no, nothing is ever that simple. You see, the moment I remove your restraints you may cast one of your nasty spells on me or wrap away." A dramatic shake of the head made his hair cascade like a wedding veil caught in the wind. "Oh no, no, no, I can't have you doing that. So!!!" Ferdinand looked rather pleased with himself. He had managed to outsmart the brains of the Black Eagles. If he couldn't be smug now then when could he? " This little stone is a magic blocker. No tricks, no poisoning, no burning, no frying, just you behaving yourself. "

Hubert cursed under his breath. That was plan A out of the window. Naturally he had planned to give Ferdinand the zapping he deserved. He wouldn't have stopped until Ferdinand's bottom was red raw. Instead he would have to be opportunistic. Physically Ferdinand was stronger. The golden haired noble handled horses on a daily basis and maintained armour regularly, of course he was a mammoth of power. If escape was possible it would be due to a mistake. Ferdinand would make one, he wasn't the most observant person. 

Ferdinand buckled up the collar around Hubert's head despite throwing his head around to make it difficult. There were no sign of frustration despite how difficult Hubert made the task. The smile continued to blossom on his handsome face. Even in his vexed state Hubert still loved that smile, it still warmed the dark crevices of his heart. If he could he would still imprint kisses along those happy lips. His bad mood was lifted by honeycomb eyes and their whimsical shimmer. Ferdinand did always have amazing eyes, being chained up did not obscure their beauty. Perhaps it wasn't so bad being a prisoner if he got to admire Ferdinand daily. Hubert shook his head violently, trying to rid his mind of that obnoxious thought. 

"No hesitation Hubie, the garden looks particularly gorgeous today." Finally Ferdinand unlocked the restraints allowing Hubert to sit up. Ferdinand gently supported his back just in case there was any dizziness due to being laid down for so long. A kind hand helped him to his feet. Hubert took several moments to balance himself. In those moments he kept hold of Ferdinand's hand. The skin was rose leaf soft and irresistibly warm from holding tea cups. If only blankets could be made of his skin, then he would cuddle up forever. 

"Come along now." Ferdinand gave his bottom a tap with the spear of Assol. Hubert grumbled about being spanked. He always presumed he would be the one handing out the spanks in a sex game. 

Barefoot, flushed cheeks with the winds flowing through his air, Ferdinand jogged a stubborn Hubert into the garden. The scent of bluebells filled the air and the ground was carpeted with their vivid hue. Ferdinand was enveloped in youthful joy, sunshine and that hazy scent. He wished that he could capture it forever. It was time to breathe in the memories and keep them close to the heart. Hubert followed in a state of enchantment. How did he manage to look so mesmerising? There was no turning away from the mixture of gaiety and princeliness. He may have been argued by his incarceration but he would still follow him anywhere.

Ferdinand used the lease to tug Hubert into his chest, catching him in his axe wielding arms. Kisses, sweet and delightful landed upon his cheeks. Hubert could have used this opportunity to push Ferdinand away and run but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It was like he was under his spell and not the other way round. The kisses, each and every one lavished upon him were equally adored. 

"I want to frolic around in the grass with you. " A mischievous smile garnished his lips with added spice. I

"But the servants might see us!" Hubert was stunned by the suggestion. Surely rolling around in the grass with another man was highly improper, not noble behaviour at all.

"Let them watch!" Ferdinand whispered with impish glee as he easily pushed a bewildered Hubert into the grass. "I want to blow you. I crave it badly. I am ravenous with hunger for your grand finale."

No, he shouldn't be horny for Ferdinand, for erratic, unpredictable but erotic Ferdie. The man had managed to drive him wild with that oh so seductive glint in his eyes and that wicked smile that whispered promises of wanton pleasures to come. Ferdinand wasn't just breaking the rules of etiquette and social decency, he was smashing them. Escape, fuck escaping, he wanted dirty Ferdinand more than anything. 

Hubert was relieved of his trousers, he actually helped Ferdinand to pull them over his flat buttocks and knees. "I think my mouth is going to be stretched gobbling you up." He firmly gripped Hubert's shaft with a strong palm. The rest of his dick was slid into his mouth. As his moved up and down, his lips and tongue were drawing sensual patterns on the head. 

Lost, his thoughts were not his own, they belonged to Ferdinand. As he was sucked and pumped the beautiful noble peered up at him with a titillating gaze. Those eyes held him prisoner. "Your mouth, your hands," he panted as the pleasure mounted. His restfless hands longed to touch him and grope him. " They feel so fucking good."

Ferdinand kept at a steady pace to keep Hubert under the spell of arousal until it was time for fireworks. The gargling and gagging mixed with the vibration of "mmmm" sounds were the perfect chorus. Ferdinand purposely exaggerated the sounds to make it seem that he was choking on cock, he had chosen cock over oxygen. 

Hubert felt a feverish tingle surge through him. He was close to the end, the first few shots had come. It was time to intensify the pace without relenting. Hubert felt his legs shiver as the orgasm drew closer and closer. There were several twitches throughout his body as his breathing was increasingly erratic. "Oh fuck, I'm close..." There was a final grunt before he squirted into Ferdinand's mouth. Ferdinand made a mess with the cum, letting it pour out of his mouth all over his chin . "Want to taste yourself? You are scrumptious." That smouldering gaze of seduction never relented, neither did the wicked smile. Ferdinand had more lecherous schemes but Hubert couldn't fathom what they were. 

A kiss, salt blended with fruity tea, a taste that could lead to addiction. Any excess was wiped off with his hand as Ferdinand readied himself for his next sexual adventure. Hubert had no idea what he was doing when he removed the garment from the lower half of his body and forcibly clamped his hands on either side of his head. 

"I hope you are hungry Hubert. I expect you to enjoy a big meal." 

Hubert was given time to admire the meaty slab before it was trusted into his mouth. "Mmm your mouth feels so good. I think I am going to rampage down your throat." Hard, rough face fucking, Ferdinand showed no mercy as he ploughed himself deep into Hubert's throat. 

While Ferdinand was fucking his face, Hubert stuck his tongue out so that his shaft rubbed against it as he thrust in and out. "Oh my god, yes, so good! " Ferdinand was blushing a sensual hue as the temperature in his body rose. Hot and horny, breathing was stifled by his moans. Hubert had a talented mouth, a very talented mouth. Hubert was trying to tame his gag reflex but the suffocating ambush of cock made it increasingly difficult. Deeper and deeper he plunged, forcing Hubert to inhale him fully. Whilst he was really deep Ferdinand felt Hubert's tongue lick his balls. 

"Oh Hubert, your mouth is good to me, so good to me." The speed and intensity increased as the heat of lust burnt through him. He flailed his neck about as pleasure became the puppeteer. "Oh fuck....." There was a movement of frenzy when everything became hazy, that moment when the stars shot across the sky and fireworks exploded. Cum was a bullet and was shot down Hubert's throat Hubert's first instinct was to vomit. The lack of air and the explosion of cum made his bodily reactions take control. He only had time to turn to the side so that none got on Ferdinand .

Ferdinand 's first instinct was aftercare. Hubert's throat was sore after the pounding so Ferdinand gently stroked fingertips down his throat and kissed along his jawline. 

"Could I borrow a handkerchief please?" Hubert's voice was a little rough despite his efforts to remain smooth and chocolatey . "That was rather a substantial amount of cum."

"Of course." Ferdinand was a little breathless from his orgasm but still tended to Hubert's needs. He removed a handkerchief from an internal pocket and dabbed the mess from Hubert's mouth personally. "I am surprised you did not try and escape."

"I am still angry that you chained me to the desk and even more pissed about the dreadful karoke. No manner how angry I become I could never hurt you. Plus you have just made staying very rewarding indeed." Hubert smiled as he was treated with gentleness.

"I have much more planned. " That wicked grin, it has quickly become Hubert's favourite expression to see. Ferdinand spoke in a purr as one eyelid descended into a playful wink. "So much more..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else is planned for Hubert?

A day later...

Hubert was back in confinement, chained to a chair with only his arms free behind the desk. Out of kindness, as a measure to alleviate boredom , a few books had been left along with parchment paper and a quill. They were rare books about once prohibited topics. Only those people who were brave of heart were able to read all the way through. Dark technology, spine-chilling rituals and gruesome magic were explained in intricate detail. Where and how Ferdinand had managed to obtain such material was a mystery. 

Night was drawing in, through the window he could see the purple fingertips of dusk fingerpainting over the horizon. The velvety darkness was beginning to rise with the silver coin of the moon. The ascent of the moon normally meant the end of the duties of the day. Ferdinand would be here soon. 

The door opened sharply, catching Hubert by surprise but it was not Ferdinand who entered, just a few servants. He considered trying to manipulate one of them to release him. Any attempt was overshadowed by the task assigned to them. They were placing rows of pillar candles around the room. Then they lit them one by one creating a romantic gloom. Hubert studied the flames for a moment. They swayed and dipped like the hips of an exotic dancer. Then his eyes filtered upwards to the shadows forming indistinguishable shapes across the book covered walls. The scent of beeswax was subtle but noticeable through the woody scent of books. 

When the door opened for a second time, Hubert was ready to face whoever entered. Ferdinand spun through the gap, hair cascading around him like a dancer's petticoat. His eyes were ignited with fire hotter than candle flames. They burnt through Hubert's defences with merciless lecherous intent. Tucked under his arm was a gift bag, charcoal grey with a decorative black bow. Hubert eyed the bag with suspicion. Whatever was within the luxurious bag was obviously expensive and probably difficult to obtain. 

"Hello my gorgeous Hubie. I regret that I have had little opportunity to come and see you. The work of a prime minister is never done." Ferdinand lamented his absence, without Hubert days were long and lonely. He drew nearer with a presidential air of flamboyance and perched on the edge of the desk, nonchalantly using Hubert's lap as a foot stall. "I work hard but play even harder." 

Now his interest was peaked, Hubert was curious about what was hidden within the gift bag. What could possibly help Ferdinand play harder? Suspicion was replaced by intrigue, a little excitement even. "You obviously have something to show me. What is it?"

"Eager are we?" Ferdinand teased as he open and closed the bag a few times to build up expectation. A hand slipped inside and rustled the generous amount of tissue paper. "What could it be?" He hummed a drum roll as he unwrapped the tissue paper to reveal. .....

Lacy knickers, black lace in a floral design with delicate scalloped edging and a little satin bow accent. Ferdinand brushed the soft lace against Hubert's face. "They are lovely? It was difficult to find a pair which were not scratchy. You would be surprised how much lace can scratch and irritate the skin. I would not want my Hubert to get a rash."

Hubert raised a questioning eyebrow at the mention of him wearing knickers. "I must have misheard you. You said that you would not want me to get a rash. Are you implying that I am to wear the knickers?"

Ferdinand was dangling them around like bait to a fish around Hubert's head. Hubert's eyes followed them as though they were vultures and he was a meaty carcass. "Of course you will be. I prefer red underwear, red for passion. You are a sultry gentleman so your preferred colour is black." 

Hubert glared at Ferdinand with a whole arsenal of daggers. Was he joking? He must be joking! The expression of extreme discontent did not go unnoticed. To cheer up his mouth, Ferdinand placed a finger from each hand on the corners of Hubert's mouth and stretched his lips into an upward smile. "Don't scowl at me. Don't judge the knickers until you have tried them on." 

Hubert huffed as he accepted his fate, very shortly he would be wearing pretty, lacy underwear. It was best not to argue otherwise Ferdinand would be insufferable with his nagging and sulking. He was even accommodating as he moved his body to assist clothing removal. 

As the knickers were rolled up his legs there was a strange sensation , a tingle of arousal forcing his cock to stand on parade. Hubert's was breathless with the unexpected feeling oozing through his veins like hot molton pleasure. 

Ferdinand licked his lips as he salivated at the sight. "You look so hot Hubert. I am as hard as marble just feasting on you with my gorging eyes." He rubbed his groin as a finger penetrated his mouth. With deliberate slowness he coiled the finger with his tongue and withdrew it. It was at this moment Hubert grunted due to his restraints. He longed to handle Ferdinand, to guide his hands to his knickers and give him a personal tour. Frustration upon frustration, he struggled and flailed about trying to break free. He reached for the delicious golden fruit but he was cruelty denied. Ferdinand leaned just out of reach. Ferdinand watched him for a few moments before sympathetically unfastening his restraints. Before Hubert could move he was lifted up upon the desk, pushed back and his legs parted into a V. 

"Oh goddess! Look at them flossing between your buttock." Ferdinand was already manhandling Hubert pulling on the knickers so the fabric disappeared up his crack. Hubert flinched a little at the tightness. He had only just recovered from the shock of being picked up "Careful, If you pull any tighter the fabric will go up my arse."

Ferdinand's let that scintillating wicked smile grace his lips. He did exactly the opposite of Hubert's requests, pulling and twisting harder and tighter so that the knickers rubbed against anus. "Maybe I want them inside you." The shivers of delight possessing Hubert's legs and the rasps of breaths were the motivation he needed to proceed. 

Ferdinand wanted to claim those rasps of breath as his. He leant up and kissed Hubert so hard that their teeth nearly collided. With his tongue as a bullet he broke through the barrier of teeth to rampage in his mouth. Hubert's tongue and every flavour he had every experienced now belonged to him. A tongue could be a whip and Ferdinand lashed Hubert's tongue into submission.

Meanwhile he let go of the lace knickers. He ran his thumb over the soft lace before pushing the fabric into Hubert. The gasp Hubert released left his mouth hanging open. Ferdinand's tongued relished the additional space, as it wildly slashed around. Free hands meant he was free to touch Ferdinand. Fingers were buried deep into the imperial ginger mane where they pulled. Ferdinand found the tug exhilarating and moaned to show his lusty appreciation. 

Hubert would have cooed and groaned but the tongue stifled any sound he made. Any sign of the torment of pleasure were spoken by his body as he squirmed and twitched as the thumb wiggled inside him and the fabric rubbed with just the right amount of friction against his walls. The top of his cock was smothered with the juice of his arousal leaving a naughty moist mark on the front of the knickers. 

"I need to be inside you so badly. My name on your lips as though you are screaming praise to the heavens, I need to hear it. My cock is slimy for you. The throbbing hurts so sweetly. " Ferdinand's voice was coarse from his arousal, despite this it was the most beautiful thing Hubert had ever heard him say. 

Ferdinand discarded his clothing as though they were autumnal leaves swept into a pile on the ground. There was no teasing, nor tormenting with slow stripping. Patience had been eroded by the desperation and need of wanton hunger. It was a fumbling and ungraceful clawing and ripping of fabric. 

"I smell your heat, the cologne of your descent in your sweat. I crave it." Ferdinand panted as the mirror of the wolf were visible in his eyes. He was no longer the prime minister, nor was he a noble, he had transformed into a beast hungry for Hubert's randiness. 

The silhouette of an Adonis loomed over Hubert. The godly muscles, hard and bulky, the slab of meat which rested upon his chest pouring precum like a fountain and the extraordinary handsome face with blazing eyes all equalled perfection. 

As fingers linked and locked together with one hand, Ferdinand used the other hand to pull the seat of the knickers aside and plunge himself within. "Ahhh Hubert you are gripping me so tighy. It feels so fucking good." Ferdinand groaned as his cock was squeezed tight in Hubert's narrow alley. 

" Fe...fe...Ferdinand!!!! You are so hard, I can feel it. " Hubert's stomach tightened as his body curled with the intense mixture of pain and pleasure. It hurt but that was part of the fun. "Ahh fuck! You are wrecking my arse." 

Ferdinand's face was obscured by the inferno of hair that flared everything. It was tossed and flicked with the rhythm of his relentless pounding. He withdrew and drilled at a rapid but steady rate, not allowing Hubert to catch his breath for even a moment. "It feels so good to be inside you. I could become fixated by it " 

Hubert's nails ran down Ferdinand's chest with an insatiable appetite for contact. "Oh goddess, you are so deep that it feels like you are impregnating me."

Ferdinand interchanged between a few hard slams where he completely removed his cock before he rammed it back inside and circular hip rolls to really rub against the sweet spot. "I am going to fill you with my breed, so much breed that your arse won't be able to contain it!"

" Oh fuck, I'm coming, I 'm coming!!! I love you, I love this." Hubert rapidly pumped his cock to add to the pleasure as he felt the ascent to ecstasy turn into a gallop. Millions of stallions were galloping around his body, heading to the finishing line at the tip of his cock. The smack of balls against butt became louder and louder as Ferdinand seemed to find the energy to constantly thrust harder and faster. The hoofs in his bloodstream increased speed, galloping harder and faster until they finally reached the finish line. The grand finale squirted all over Ferdinand's stomach. But still Ferdinand did not let him catch his breath. The loud grunts and groans just encouraged him to continue until he was satisfied. 

"You are mine Hubert! My cock is writing my name inside you over and over and over. My scent has stained you. You will always smell of me. " Ferdinand seemed possessed as he rambled in his restless horniness. "You will be swollen with the amount of cum I fill you with. You will always want more." Hubert's anus was swallowing him, contracting around him and it felt fantastic . There were a final few frantic gyrations before he spilt his seed inside Hubert. As he withdrew his cock the cum oozes out onto the lacy knickers. Ferdinand immortalised the image in his mind. 

They were both left panting and gasping for air. Ferdinand crashed behind Hubert and enveloped him in his arms. They held onto each other as if their lives depended upon it. The aftershock vibrated through them as they shared the trembling. They did not care how long recovery took if they got to send the time in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revelation...

Once again he was bound to the chair, along with books and his thoughts. A dilemma plagued his mind, felt like a rash beneath his skin and grated away at this heart as though it was a hard cheese. Should he tell Ferdinand about the spell? The result could be disastrous, Ferdinand could end up hating him for manipulating his heart, body and mind. Hubert did not know if you could live with that. Telling him could scramble up his mind and cause considerable damage. He loved Ferdinand but he couldn't stay chained to a chair or a desk for the rest of his days. He couldn't remain as Ferdinand's love slave whom fulfilled his sexual desires. There had to be a way to reason with Ferdinand. He had yet to figure it out. 

Ferdinand entered bearing a tray of tasty breakfast treats. Hubert could smell the freshly caught herring, lightly grilled with a drizzle of lemon, and the welcoming scent of scrambled egg just begging to be eaten. "I have prepare a good hearty breakfast for you. You are going to need all your energy for what I have planned." Ferdinand did not speak but purred like a tiger satisfied with its prey. 

Hubert had the nagging urge to tell him everything. The love was a lie and the lie he cast had changed Ferdinand. He loved him too much to let him live with a heart poisoned by his malicious spell. Before he could say anything spoonfuls of lightly seasoned egg were shoved into his mouth. He barely had the opportunity to chew before he was served another spoonful. 

"Ferdinand stop a moment. I have something to say." Fear, it was a new emotion and it was tearing his heart to pieces. Hubert was prepared for the worst. He had no doubt that Ferdinand would be hurt. Fighting together for the Empire they had developed a deep trust and loyalty towards each other. Hubert knew that he was a scoundrel who had violated that trust. 

"Oh?" Ferdinand tilted his head aside to show his interest. "You sound rather confident for a man in chains. I could choose not to listen. You are just going to try and manipulate me to set you free. I can't do that yet."

Hubert felt a lump develop in his throat, prohibiting him from intelligible speech. Several swallows later and it was still there, choking him, stifling his voice and aching. "I cast a spell on you, a love spell."

There was silence....Ferdinand turned away....The silence lingered, the eye of the storm providing peace before chaos resumed. Hubert's heart beat was like a funeral drum as he waited for a response. A slight tremble of lip and eyes that blinked freakishly to try and stop the tears pouring He was a wreck and with each passing second of silence he eroded further. 

"I know..." Ferdinand rested his hands on his hips as he held his voice in a stern monotone. 

More silence accompanied the revelation as Hubert'a mouth fell open in a unsightly gap. His orbit was Ferdinand and his eyes never lost their focus. "You knew?"

Still silence.... Ferdinand chose to speak with the language of the body, a single nod. With a dramatic flick of hair he twirled his body around with ballerina precision to face Hubert. Two blazing suns stared into the depths of Hubert's soul. Anger was evident within them, as were disappointed and frustration. "The mages of House Aegir detected the spell. They performed the necessary precautions to ensure I was protected. Once they were certain I was safe from outside interference they worked on locating the source of the spell. I was shocked when they discovered it came from Castle Vestra."He sounded mournful as a deep cleansing sigh escaped his lips. Hubert tried to absorb every emotion, to claim them as his own and shoulder any suffering felt by his beloved. 

The restraints were unfastened, finally Hubert was free. Panic set in his heart, Hubert wasn't sure if he wanted freedom if it meant that he lost Ferdinand. He stayed seated, wishing they would be returned. "Ferdinand! What happens next?"

Ferdinand was as benevolent as the eternal sun, his hands cupped his face, caressing Hubert's proud cheekbones. "The bondage was to teach you a lesson. To cast a spell and create a falsehood in the mind of another is callous and sinister. If you love someone, then you love them as they are, unchanged and free." Woe; it felt like a noose around Ferdinand's neck. He had been wounded by Hubert, more than he was letting show. 

"I am sorry Ferdinand. I was a desperate man who committed a desperate crime. There are no excuses for my actions, and I understand if forgiveness is deprived."Hubert had to close his eyes, he couldn't bare to see the pain in Ferdinand's lovely eyes. They deserved nothing but happiness. 

"I am a fool for a desperate man." Ferdinand sighed again as he allowed their noises to brush together , the first ignition of affection. "However my heart may love you but my mind can not trust you. You will have to earn my trust again. Time, it will take time and effort Hubert. Are you willing to apply yourself to earn my trust again?"

Hubert was moved by the kindness and mercy of Ferdinand's heart. His heart wept with joy even if no tears fell from his eyes. "Yes, a resounding yes, I vow to you my total dedication. I will devote myself to earning your trust. Let me be the pauper praying at your divine altar. Let me worship you endlessly." His lips begged for a kiss. Ferdinand was so close, he could taste the tea and honey on his breath. All he wanted was one kiss so Ferdinand could taste the love he had for him.

"You will have to be patient and kind " Ferdinand couldn't believe how merciful he was being. Hubert deserved the entirety of his wraith. Why wasn't he shouting and aggressive? "Understand that I am the boss here. Eat your breakfast and get ready to work as my deputy." Ferdinand seemed to be moving away before he suddenly turned and kissed Hubert hard, so hard that Hubert could feel the force at the back of his head, a assertive bash of teeth and dominance . When he was finished he pulled Hubert's head back by his hair. "I will be in the boardroom when you are ready."

Hubert gave the slightest nod. To be Ferdinand's servant, his deputy and worshipper; it sounded like paradise. If he never earned Ferdinand's trust, at least he cou!d always bask in his light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
